Wanting
by maurgasm
Summary: "I want," Maura swallowed hard, "I want to kiss you."


_"I want," Maura swallowed hard, "I want to kiss you." _Smut. And fluff. Okay, that's about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. That makes me terribly sad.

"I want," Maura swallowed hard, "I want to kiss you." Her breath was short on the account of her best friend's lips being mere centimeters away. Maura had anticipated what it would be like numerous times before, but she never actually thought it would happen. Jane continued to look into Maura's eyes, her stoicism not breaking, and quite frankly, unnerving for the blonde.

"Jane, please," she whispered looking down and their two bodies. "Please say something."

This is not what Maura had imagined; she often played this exact moment in her head: decisively calculating each and every one of Jane's facial features until her best friend gave her the approval to kiss her. In the actual moment, Maura was perplexed to the seeming indifference that splayed across Jane's face, so she continued to look down in avoidance of having to actually see it.

Jane broke the silence; her husky voice soft and barely detectable: "Maur, look at me." The blonde did as she requested. The look in Jane's eyes made Maura want to reach out and hug her. It wasn't a look of indifference anymore—it was love marred by a hint of sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared."

"I was scared too."

Maura cocked her head, "You were scared? Of what?"

"You're my best friend, Maura. I didn't want to ruin that because of," Jane paused for a moment, "because of the fact that some days I want to kiss you and some days I want to throw you on my bed and make you scream my name."

Maura smiled at the previous remark; it was very Rizzoli of her to ruin such a special moment with her nervousness. She took the taller woman's hands in her own and gently traced over her slender fingers, over her palms—disfigured by scars—and over her wrists.

"Jane."

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you." With that, Maura snaked her hand around Jane's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips explored one another's- deliberate and slowly. Jane ran her tongue over Maura's bottom lip, requesting entrance and gaining it. For awhile they just stood there in the kitchen kissing. Maura brought her hand up to her best friend's face and ran her fingers over the sharp features. Jane titled her head and welcomed the touch, sighing contentedly at the new found feelings Maura was eliciting.

"Maur," Jane husked and made a signal to move to the bedroom. The blonde just nodded and followed Jane.

Once in the bedroom, a mix of apprehension and want came across Jane's face. Cautiously, Maura placed her hands on the taller woman's hips, slipping her fingers under the hem of the white tank top Jane was wearing. A breath caught in Jane's throat and Maura's fingers stilled.

"You okay? If you don't-"

"Yeah. Don't stop."

Deftly, Maura removed the tank top as well as the sports bra that covered Jane's chest. Feeling Maura's gaze made Jane uncomfortable, so she leaned in and kissed the blonde, cupping her face in her hands. Maura moved her hands and took her time tracing over the raven haired woman's contoured abs, up to the underside of her breasts, and over hardening nipples. Feeling a bit more adventurous, Maura rolled Jane's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Jane murmured a low moan and the medical examiner smiled.

Jane began working at the zipper on Maura's dress and pushed it down to the floor. The blonde gave a cluck of disapproval as Jane scooted the offending garment across the floor. Jane stopped for a second and tried to take everything in. There was Maura, her best friend, naked and willing for whatever came next. Though Jane had never been with a woman before, she made herself a silent promise in that moment to fulfill whatever Maura wanted. Whatever Maura needed. Emotionally, physically, whatever. Jane would do it.

Jane removed the rest of her clothing and pressed herself against Maura. They kissed again, this time with more fervor. The blonde lightly nipped at Jane's bottom lip, taking it in and sucking on it. Maura backed up until her bare thighs hit the back of the bed and laid back. Jane bit and sucked at the pulse point in Maura's neck, knowing it would leave a mark that later the doctor would disapprove of. At that moment, neither one of them cared. Maura's hips bucked up at the sensation of Jane's mouth on her. The taller woman moved down the blonde's body and lavished attention to the woman's full breasts. For the time they've worked together, Jane had always been curious about what was hidden beneath those tight dresses Maura wore. (Though it usually didn't leave too much to the imagination.) Jane sucked a pertinent nipple and gave the same affection to the other.

"J-Jane," Maura sputtered. The other woman hummed, adding to the feeling already coursing through her body. "Please, I need you to—"her demands were interrupted by two slender fingers running the course of her own length. Her thighs spread involuntarily and Jane gasped at how wet the blonde was. She could smell Maura's arousal, which only increased her own. Again, Jane moved her fingers over Maura's core and was met with slick heat; she slid two fingers easily inside and found a natural rhythm. With her thumb, she circled over the sensitive bundle of nerves which made the blonde's head reel.

"Baby, is this okay?" Jane hadn't even noticed the pet name slip out, but Maura hearing it made her moan and push her hips harder into Jane's hand.

"Just keep," Maura was interrupted by an unintentional gasp as the other woman curled her fingers inside, finding just the right spot. "Don't stop."

Jane's ministrations continued and a thin sheen of sweat developed over Maura's chest, accentuating the freckles that covered her breasts and collarbones. Jane worked her hand in and out and shifted so she could tenderly kiss Maura once again. With that, the blonde came crashing down around Jane's fingers. Instinctively, Jane slowly seized her motions and pulled out.

Breathing labored, Maura shut her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Jane curled up next to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her slim waist.

"One minute and I can—" the blonde started.

"No, it's okay," Jane replied peppering her neck with soft kisses.

With that they fell silent, save for Maura's breathing, and moments later Jane spoke: "Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Maura opened her eyes to find the detective gazing at her. She smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
